


Whatever Became of Montana Wildhack?

by moon_custafer



Category: Slaughterhouse-Five - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Gen, Short One Shot, gender-neutral parenting, mutual dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_custafer/pseuds/moon_custafer
Summary: The Trafalmadorians had only ever built the zoo for Billy.





	Whatever Became of Montana Wildhack?

After Billy went back to Earth, the Trafalmadorians disassembled the zoo. Montana supposed they had only ever built it for Billy. He would never have dared even to speak to her, if somebody else hadn’t made him do it. Afterwards, when the extraterrestrials helped her and the Baby move into their new house (which was really all the same furniture as the cage in the zoo, but without locks), she asked them _Why?_ Why had they taken her and Billy and pushed them together? But they just blinked their hands at her.

Afterwards, she reflected that being Trafalmadorians, they’d done it simply because they knew it was going to happen, and that they were the ones who were going to do it. They'd sent Billy back to Earth because they knew it was the time when he was going to go back to Earth.

The baby she’d had with Billy was a toddler now, but was still named “Baby.” With no other humans about, she figured there was no hurry to choose a name, or a sex. Once Baby learned to talk, they could make up their own mind.

Montana missed Billy sometimes. He’d been halfway to being a Trafalmadorian himself, in the way he thought about time and what could be changed or chosen, but he’d been the most human person available for her to talk to, and gentler than any of the other men she’d ever been with. She wondered sometimes how he was doing on Earth—in his stories, the life he had there hadn’t sounded that great, but she supposed that sometimes he found himself back in the past when he’d still been on Trafalmador with her. She hoped he enjoyed those times. For herself, stuck in time, they were over. She and the Baby had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

Montana looked at the words on her locket and thought about the things she could change and the things she couldn’t. The Trafalmadorians couldn’t help being Trafalmadorian. That was something she couldn’t change. She suspected she was free to return to Earth, if she wished. That she remained here on Trafalmador was a choice.

It occurred to Montana that there were other planets than Earth to go to. Tonight she’d ask her hosts to teach her to fly a ship.

_So it goes._


End file.
